Beyonder (Pre-Retcon)
Summary The Beyonder is a fictional character appearing in comicbooks published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Jim Shooter and artist Mike Zeck, the Beyonder first appeared in Secret Wars #1 (May 1984) as an unseen being who kidnapped the heroes and villains of the Marvel Universe and had them do battle on another planet called Battleworld. He later appeared in a more antagonistic role in the 1985 sequel Secret Wars II, in which he took a human form and threatened to destroy the Marvel multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: The Beyonder, The One From Beyond, The One Who is All, Frank Origin: Marvel Gender: Inapplicable (As the character stated, "he" was made of energy and could assume any gender that "he" wanted) Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of the Beyond Realm, a larger separate multiverse from the regular Marvel setting. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Manipulation, Immortality, Durability Negation, Elemental Manipulation, True Flight, Regeneration, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence (while within the Beyond Realm), Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Creation, Concept Manipulation, Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (The Beyonder is an infinite-dimensional entity. He is one with the Beyond-Realm, which is in fact another Multiverse. Holds power millions of times greater than the regular Marvel Multiverse and of all its forces combined. Secret Wars II described the Multiverse as having infinite dimensions.) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent within the Beyond-Realm Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Questionable. Presumably Nigh-Omniscient (He claimed to be fully omniscient, but formerly did not know about the regular Marvel Multiverse, and had to learn everything by experience.) Weaknesses: He has lost his power on various occasions (in one case, he gave away half his power). Beyonder can be severely weakened by extreme cosmic acts of force. He claimed to be omniscient, but in practice had to learn everything by experience. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. This profile covers The Beyonder as he was originally portrayed in Secret Wars I and Secret Wars II, not after he was submitted to several retcons by later writers, such as stating that he was in fact an Incomplete Cosmic Cube. Comparisons with post-retcon versions of the Marvel cosmic entities are illogical, as the versions in the mid 1980's were much less powerful than they were later retconned to be. For example, the comics of the time described the Tribunal solely as a single entity across all universes , capable of destroying realities. The Beyonder destroyed Death, but was greatly weakened from the effort, and stated that he could not undo the act on his own, although he later somehow managed to do so anyway. The Puma, when in perfect harmony with the universe was also stated to be able to destroy him, but this was left unproven. He had to exert himself to defeat the Molecule Man. He was once overloaded by the Rachel Summers Phoenix, after which he collapsed on the ground. His power was also temporarily stolen by Doctor Doom, and he briefly transferred it to a machine, or gave half of it to the Dazzler. Despite the above facts, he was claimed to be either omnipotent or nigh-omnipotent on different occasions. It was stated that the Marvel Universe was as a drop in the ocean compared to him, and that he had power millions of times greater than multiversal scale. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Death of the Endless (DC Comics) Death of the Endless' Profile The Crimson King (The Dark Tower) Crimson King's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 1